Auction
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is kidnapped and being held for auction online As the others try to find him Reid copes with the fact that he's kidnapped once again, will the team find him before its too late? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I've had since they showed the little boy auctioned.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Groggily Reid reached his apartment. He frowned when he noticed the door left cracked open. Quickly he became alert, pulled his gun out. Slowly he stepped inside, as he turned on the light he jumped when he saw a person standing in front of him and before he could do anything, or say anything, reached out with a cloth and wrapped it around his face.

* * *

Garcia was working late,and bitter at not being the bar with her friends.

She froze when her computers went blank, that was never a good sign.

"What the hell?" She muttured. She stared in horror as she saw a young man pacing back and forth in a padded room. The man had chains around his arms and legs. Down below the word "Bidding" appeared with the number 30, below that showed the time, 24 hours left remaining.

"Sick," she whispered, her stomach churning.

She studied the image again and her eyes widened.

When the man's head turned she went to capture the image.

"Oh my God," she gasped, tears in her eyes. "OhmyGod,ohmyGod..." Tears fill down her cheeks and her body started to shake as he realized who the pesron was.

It was Reid.

* * *

"Garcia, it better be important," Morgan said as he was coming into the room. "Cause tonight I was on a role here..."

"Liar," Emily teased as she walked in. JJ had also followed.

"Oh believe me, it is," Garcia whispered. "I called Hotch and Rossi, they're on their way."

"Wait a minute. " Morgan froze as he glanced at the compture, and studied the disorted image. "Is that..."

"Reid," Garcia said grimly and Emily and JJ both stared at the compture in shock.

"Oh my God," JJ held her hand to her mouth. Emily stared at the numbers on the screen.

"Bidding...is he being held for-"

"Auction," Garcia replied, tears rolling down her face. "Reid's being held for auction and we have less than a day to find him."

**Sorry for this being so short but the next one will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Writers block! **

Reid was terrified as he paced, chained, in the padded room. What the HELL was going on? And why was there a video camera? He stared at it and swallowed.

He hated these chains, hated the place he was in. Why was this happening to him? Why wasn't he at least talking to the UnSub? Why was he locked in this room with no contact? It made no since!

He sat on the bed and stared at the wall

* * *

"Can you trace him?" Hotch asked. He had arrived with Rossi when they heard what was happening.

"I'm trying!" Garcia moaned.

"I don't understand what's going on," Emily said softly.

"Human Traffiking," said Morgan grimly. "It's highly illegal but it's exsists."

"It's disgusting that's what it is," JJ said softly and stared at Reid's face. "He looks so scared."

"When we find that sonofabitch, I'm going to kill him," Morgan growled.

"We have to concentrate on finding him first," Rossi sighed.

Garcia typed away at the keyboard, sweat trickling down her face. She felt sick.

* * *

A person came in the room, wearing the mask. Reid froze.

"What's going on?" What are you doing? What do you want?"

The man said nothing but placed a needle in Reid's arm. Reid collapsed on the bed. As he did so the masked man stripped Reid's clothes. and left, leaving Reid completly naked and chained and completly vulnerable.

* * *

Garcia gasped, horrified, and turned her head along with JJ and Emily.

"Why?" JJ asked, tears rolling down her face. "Why are they doing this?"

"The bidders must have wanted to SEE the merchandise," said Hotch grimly. Rossis's knuckles tightened. So did Morgan's.

Fury was painted on Morgan's face.

"I swear...when I find him..."

"Easy there Morgan," Rossi said. "Come on, let's get out of here and concentrate on finding Reid."

"Don't all of you leave me!" Garcia pleaded. "I can't just sit here by myself...with that video..."

"I'll stay," Emily said softly and Garcia nodded thankfully. She had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Morgan was walking out the door when they left the room.

"Whare are you going?" Hotch demanded.

"To see if there's any clues in Reid's apartment. He was probably taken there."

Hotch opened his mouth in protest but Rossi shook his head.

"Let him go. He needs to feel usual right now."

Hotch nodded and rubbed his head.

"Now what?"

Rossi sighed.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out.

* * *

Reid woke up, groggy. He felt a cold breeze on his skin. He jumped up. That was when he saw that he was naked.

Panicked he shouted at the video camera and threw the chair at the wall. He sank down on his knees in humilated shock. This was worse than Tobias. This was so much more humilating than him. He swallowed. Once again he got himself kidnapped...He hated the fact that this was happening to him.

Why the hell was this happening to him again?

And how the hell was he going to get out of there before it's too late?

**Not my best, I know. I'm still struggling with writers block on this one, so sorry lol.**


End file.
